


Abandonment and Marathoning

by BlondykeBar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bad Blood, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Both physical and emotional pain, Breaking Loki down until nothing is left, Cause that's what this is, Causes more feels, Clawing, Clint is oblivious to the rape, Crying, Cutting, Fear, Frosthawk - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, I don't know if someone would search that tag, Implied!FrostHawk, Knives, Loki being abused, Loki is the victim, Lots of tears, M/M, Marathon rape, NON-CON TO THE MAX, Oneshot, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Rape, SERIOUS TRIGGER WARNING, Sadism, Sadness, Serious Warning, Sick sadism, Still included it, Thor is a butt wrench, Thor is a rapist, Thorki - Freeform, anal rape, binding, gagging, hurting, lots of pain, non-con, smacking, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondykeBar/pseuds/BlondykeBar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by DJWillyShakes in an RP discussion. He wanted to know if Thor would ever do something like this to Loki, thus I wrote an entire non-con piece to solidify and confirm it.</p><p>SO. MANY. WARNINGS. Please proceed with caution!</p><p>Loki tries to tell Thor that he doesn't want to have sex with him anymore--- Thor takes it REALLY badly, and Loki ends up paying for it. Literally from dawn til dusk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonment and Marathoning

Loki clung to the pole that separated his bound wrists from each other. His knuckles were white and his arms twitched and shook fearfully. It had been two hours since Thor tied his wrists and legs, gagged him, and left him to go do god knows what around the house. It felt like he had been left there for an eternity, confined to his bedroom and left to rot until Thor returned to end his punishment.

It had seemed fair to tell Thor “no” for the first time since he had started visiting Loki's room at night. Loki had gone on, allowing Thor to do as he pleased, even though he'd rather slit his wrists in every possible direction than lay with Thor night after night. Finally, he had chosen to stand his ground. He clenched his fists, practically yelled his argument as to why Thor needed to stop, and for a moment after he spoke, there was a strange, stagnant silence between him and Thor. Thor's expression started as unreadable, but quickly turned into rage. Loki spun around and attempted to flee, but his brother was much faster and way stronger.  
All the way up the stairs, down the hall, and to Loki's room was a battle. Loki kicked at him, clawed Thor's arms until blood collected under his nails, and screamed for help from anyone who may hear him. Thor seemed to have a way of finding the ideal time to act upon his primal, incestuous tendencies. No one was home, therefore, no one could hear.  
Thor kicked the door to Loki's room open and threw Loki down on the bed, only turning away to shut and lock the door. Loki looked around wildly for any weapon he could find. He immediately started throwing dirty glass plates and all the belongings on his nightstand at Thor. A bottle, his reading glasses, two Italian romance novels, everything. He caught a lucky shot once or twice, but no object could stop the bear from marching forward to take what he wanted. Thor grabbed Loki by his wrists with one hand and used the other to slap Loki powerfully across the cheek. Loki's neck nearly snapped from the blow, leaving him dazed as a trail of blood ran down the corner of his mouth to his chin. Thor was beyond words at this point, not even bothering to explain himself, nor to offer Loki a chance at mercy and redemption. He pushed the younger god down onto the bed, pulling his wrists to the small of his back and holding them there. Thor tugged Loki's belt off, discarded it, and pulled Loki's pants down just enough to expose his entrance. Loki could do nothing but sob into the bedspread beneath him, crying desperately for someone to come save him before it was too late. Thor pulled his own pants down and immediately started pressing his tip against Loki's entrance, causing Loki to squirm and give a sharp wail of helplessness. Thor did not wait, nor did he entertain the idea of easing into Loki. As soon as he found his mark, and decided to stop teasing Loki, he held Loki's hips up with his free hand and thrust the entire length of his cock into him all at once. Loki's eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open as if to scream, but no sound came out. Then, when Thor pulled back and thrust into him just as hard the second time, Loki cried out in horror and pain. His entire ass felt like it was on fire, and his insides felt bruised by the force. Ignoring Loki's pitiful wailing and breathless pleas, Thor fell into a fast and unforgiving rhythm. Loki could feel the blood running down his shaking thighs, and the bruises forming around his wrists where Thor was holding them. Thor breathed harder and harder, laughing between his breaths as he reached his climax.  
“PLEASE--- BROTHER, NO!! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!!!” Loki's voice was raw from screaming and barely audible over Thor's deep moans of pleasure. Thor pulled Loki's hips into his final thrust and came deep inside of him. The sudden halt in motion caused Loki to tighten around him, in spite of how badly his entrance had been torn. He silently hiccuped and sobbed as he felt Thor's cock pulse his thick cum inside of him. When at last Thor was spent, he pulled his emptied length from Loki and released his hold on Loki's wrists. The younger god immediately fell forward and clung to himself, weeping and holding his wrists as every muscle twitched and quivered. Thor stood and redid his pants, looking Loki over with a less than amused expression. Loki chanced a glance up at him, hoping to see pity, or even guilt in Thor's eyes. Their eyes met for only a second, before Loki shied his gaze from Thor's, having discovered no sign of humility in his eyes.  
The first sound that had occurred since Loki's screaming had stopped came from downstairs, just as Thor was preparing to leave. The sound of the side door that led to the helicopter pad slammed, and the familiar thud of boots made its way across the foyer's hardwood floor. Loki's eyes widened, almost in disbelief that another person could be in the house. He sat up as much as he could with his insides still throbbing with pain.  
“Clint...” Loki's voice was barely above a whisper, but Thor had heard it all the same, and turned to look at Loki. The name was light and almost joyful on Loki's tongue. Even his eyes which were dead and glassy only a few moments ago were bright and full of optimism. Thor snarled and doubled back for the bed, causing Loki to lose the hopefulness he had only just regained. Thor grabbed Loki by his already bruised wrists and pulled him to one of the corner posts. He pulled open one of Loki's drawers and found rope Loki likely had intended to use on another person. He pulled a knot in one end of the rope and slid one of Loki's wrists through it. Pulling it tight and wrapping the rope around the post once before snatching his other wrist and doing the same. He threaded the rope between, over, and under each of Loki's wrists and the post until he was out of rope. Loki watched him with a terrified and shocked expression.  
“You shall stay here. You are mine, and mine alone, Loki.” Thor spoke low, and in an icy tone that made Loki shiver. Tears brimmed in his eyes again as Loki shook his head. “No... No more. Please, no more... Let me go.” Loki attempted to reason with Thor. He begged and looked up into Thor's eyes, hoping to earn sympathy. Thor just snorted and turned away. Loki bit his lip, and prepared to let out another scream of despair. He opened his mouth wide, and took a deep breath, but Thor's hand was over his mouth before any sound could be made. Thor held his free hand out and summoned Loki's gag while he wrestled to keep Loki from attracting anyone's unwanted attention. He pulled his hand away and immediately replaced it with the gag, fastening it tightly to prevent any loud sounds from coming out. For good measure, Thor pulled more rope from the drawer and wrapped it tightly over each of Loki's thighs and down around his shins, forcing him to kneel and, ultimately, preventing him from leaving the bed. Loki's tears returned in full force and he screamed into the gag only to discover that the gag made him barely audible, even in his own room. Thor smiled at his handiwork, and stood, walking away from the bed with a content expression on his face. He grabbed the key off Loki's desk as he left the room. He turned and showed it to Loki, waving it through the air cruelly as he spoke, “I shall free you when I feel you have learned your lesson.” With that, he closed the door, locked it from the other side, and stalked away.

Loki had screamed so long his throat was raw, and the pain in his lungs nearly matched that of the pain at his violated entrance. He was thirsty, and hungry, and all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a century... Perhaps a century in someone's loving arms. He closed his eyes and imagined again and again that Clint would find him. He fantasized the notion of the archer stumbling upon him, untying him, and freeing him from Thor at last.   
He was alone to his thoughts for so long, the sound of the door unlocking made him jump and look up with wide eyes. He prayed, basically pleaded for someone to have realized what Thor had done and come to save him, but when the door opened, his faced fell and he began to tremble even more than before.  
Thor laid the key on the desk where he had found it, and closed the door behind himself. Loki watched him carefully with his eyes as his stomach twisted painfully. He held his neck out, gesturing for Thor to remove the gag from his lips. Thor looked up at the ceiling, as if entertaining the idea of allowing Loki to speak, before gripping his jaw and smiling pleasantly at him.  
“Perhaps we should keep that on for now. We do not need the others hearing you and relieving you of your punishment early,” he purred softly while stroking Loki's cheek. Loki jerked his head away and began screaming as best as he could with his shredded throat. He jerked at the rope around his wrists until the skin started becoming raw and broke open. Meanwhile, Thor calmly climbed onto the bed behind Loki and gripped the front of his button-down shirt. He pulled it open in one quick motion, sending buttons flying everywhere. Loki inhaled sharply and whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head pleadingly as his shoulders heaved with the oncoming sobs. Again, Thor chose to ignore him, only focusing on the punishment at hand and feeding his own desires. Thor pulled at the back of Loki's shirt, ripping it open and exposing the soft, pale skin underneath. Thor bent slightly and caressed Loki's sides with his hands which earned soft, helpless whimpers from the younger god. Loki clung to the post and prayed to pass out, or even die, before Thor could have his way again. His insides were still very sore, and Thor's cum had ran over the open wounds of his entrance, causing them to sting and burn. He wouldn't be able to bear more of this. Not so soon after the last assault.  
Thor pulled Loki away from the bed post, stretching out his arms and back while forcing him to kneel due to the ropes still wrapped tightly around his legs. Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, razor sharp knife. Loki spotted it out the corner of his eye and squirmed fearfully. Thor immediately went to work cutting Loki's pants off of him. The blade nicked Loki's skin every so often, pulling muffled wails from Loki's throat. At last, the pants were cut away, and Loki was completely exposed to the thunder god. Thor used his free hand to feel Loki's entrance and admire how easily he could slide his fingers into him with the blood and cum acting as lubricant. Loki screwed his eyes shut and sobbed as his entire body tensed and recoiled from the pain. Thor slipped his fingers out, wiped the blood on his pants, and tangled his hand in Loki's hair. He pulled Loki's hair until his head was back as far as it would go and he could look Loki in the eyes.  
“Open them.” Thor growled. Loki shook at the sound of his voice, but opened his eyes obediently to look up at Thor.  
“Do you want this?” He asked in the same low, gruff tone. Loki shook his head vigorously as thick tears ran down his face. Thor snarled and used the knife in his hand to slice a two inch cut in Loki's cheek. Loki cried out in surprise and winced as the saline from his tears flooded into the fresh wound.  
“Wrong answer. Do you want this?” Thor asked again. This time Loki just froze, looking up wide-eyed at Thor. Again, Thor moved the knife, and this time cut two slits into Loki's shoulder blade, deep enough to touch bone. Loki gasped through his nose and cried sharply into his gag, but refused to take his eyes from Thor's.  
“Last chance,” Thor took the knife up in his hand and placed the tip of the knife an inch above the center of Loki's right thigh. “DO. YOU. WANT. THIS?” Loki choked and swallowed weakly, before nodding slowly and as far as he could with his hair being pulled back. Thor watched him with a pleased look, but did not withdraw the knife.  
“Say that you want it.” He whispered. Loki gave him a confused look, and gestured down to his gag with his eyes. Thor put pressure on the knife, digging the tip into Loki's thigh. “SAY IT.” Loki shuddered and sounded out “I want this” as best as he could through the gag, enunciating as much as physically possible. Finally, Thor pulled the knife away from Loki's thigh and nodded. “Good boy,” he said softly while stroking Loki's hair. He positioned himself behind Loki and pulled his pants down, sliding his cock out, “How about a reward for being so good?”  
Loki turned and shook his head wildly, begging faintly through his gag. Thor looked up at him, grinding his cock up and down against Loki's entrance. “No? But you WANTED this, Loki. You even said it yourself,” and with that, he thrust himself into Loki a second time, moaning deep in his throat as Loki's entrance instantly tightened around him. Loki screamed in pain and tried everything he could to claw or pull away. Thor held Loki's hips to him and surged as deep as he could. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to Loki's back and biting down on the top of his shoulder. Loki wailed miserably as the skin broke and blood poured out over his bruised skin. Thor bit him open again and again, smiling in amusement as each new wave of pain overwhelmed Loki just in time for him to thrust into the younger god, and start the torturous cycle all over again. Thor slapped Loki's ass, and clawed at his back, and did everything he could to add to the intense pain and punishment Loki was enduring. After what felt like an eternity all its own, Thor pounded into him a few more times and came just as messily and deeply as he had the first time. He pulled out and looked down at his hands, his arms and his cock.  
“Now look... I am an absolute mess.” He huffed and went to Loki's bathroom, turned on the water, and began washing the blood and cum off of himself. Loki stared numbly at the door, still half holding onto the notion that someone would have heard the torture, and pain, and suffering that had just occurred. He imagined anyone and everyone walking into the room, discovering him, and saving him from any further punishment. He glanced towards the bathroom to wait for Thor to return. The sound of the water made Loki realize just how thirsty he really was. He struggled fruitlessly against the ropes that had now cut almost entirely into his wrists, attempting to at least get free of the post to beg for a drink or, much more, his freedom. Loki decided after a moment to stop struggling, and instead wait patiently, silently, and obediently for Thor to return.  
After a few minutes, Thor reemerged from the bathroom and, without taking a second glance at Loki, went to the door, grabbed the key, shut the door, and locked it. Loki stared in disbelief at the door for all of five minutes, before the silence of abandonment hit him, and he was racked with sobs once more.

All day long it had continued. After an hour or two, Thor would return and fuck Loki until he found his release and pulsed waves of cum again and again into the younger god. Occasionally, Thor would threaten Loki at knife point, or use the electricity pulsing through his skin to shock Loki conscious after the fucking had caused him to pass out. Every time the door opened, Loki would watch it with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, only to be distraught when Thor was the one behind it. By the tenth time Thor returned, nearly every inch of Loki was bruised, cut, bloodied, scratched or bitten. He had stopped screaming when Thor hurt him, and only winced and panted when Thor began thrusting into him. Finally, after the twelfth round, Thor showed signs of exhaustion and stopped. He grabbed Loki by the hair and pulled his head up to look at him. Loki opened his eyes and watched him with a half-lidded gaze.  
“I should leave you like this all night... Maybe then you'd truly understand who owns you. But, I feel you have learned your lesson for now.” Thor released Loki's hair, pulled off his gag, and untied his wrists and legs. Loki slumped to one side and took a deep, shaky breath through his mouth. The air burned his reopened throat, and he coughed at the feeling. Thor pulled his clothes back on for the last time and went to the bedside. He gripped Loki's jaw and forced his head up.  
“Who do you belong to?” He questioned sharply.  
“You.” Loki replied immediately, just barely louder than a whisper.  
“Tell me that you are mine.”  
“I am... I'm yours.”  
“Do you love me?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
“I love you.”  
“Prove it.” Thor finished, looking down at Loki expectantly. Loki mustered all the strength he had and managed to sit up, wrap his quivering arms around Thor's neck, and kiss him softly. Thor held Loki's chin possessively and kissed back harder, before pulling away and standing. “Good boy. Good night Loki.”  
Loki flopped down as soon as Thor was out of sight and wrapped his arms around himself. He shook and glanced up at the clock on his table. 1:47 a.m. Thor had kept him there for his own pleasure since nine that morning. No one had even bothered to look for him. No one thought it odd that he was nowhere to be found all day. Loki swallowed around the lump in his throat that was even more painful than the flesh that had endured 17 hours of sexual torture and violation. If he had the strength, he would crawl to the bathroom and throw up until all he could heave was air and stomach lining... But he didn't have the strength. He just laid on his cum and blood stained bedspread, crying for the thirtieth time since Thor started. He could call for help now. He could finally receive the attention he had been praying for all day... But he no longer had the heart to do so. He didn't want anyone to see what he was forced to do for seventeen hours straight. He didn't want anyone to know who he belonged to.


End file.
